The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension apparatus having a position controlling function.
In general, a vehicle body rolls or pitches when the vehicle turns, slaloms or is braking quickly. Thus, a suspension apparatus in which fluid spring chambers are provided at both right and left suspension units, in which fluid is supplied in a set amount to the fluid spring chamber of the compressed side in the rolling direction of the vehicle, and the fluid is exhausted in a set amount from the fluid spring chamber of the elongated side to reduce a roll has been considered.
If the hardness of the suspension units is raised, so as to control the above-described roll, the roll can be decreased, but the driver and the passengers are always discomforted.